A conventional semiconductor device will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawing. FIG. 11 is a sectional view illustrating a configuration of conventional semiconductor device 1. In semiconductor device 1, semiconductor element 2 is mounted on lead frame 3, and outer packaging resin 4 covers semiconductor element 2 and lead frame 3. Further, groove 5 is provided on a mounting surface of lead frame 3, on which semiconductor device 1 is mounted. When a part of outer packaging resin 4 enters groove 5, outer packaging resin 4 and groove 5 are fixed to each other. This secures a mutually correct positional relation among outer packaging resin 4, semiconductor element 2, and lead frame 3.
It should be noted that, for example, PTL 1 is known as a prior art document containing information related to the invention in this application.